1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the subject invention relate to tool retainers and tool retainer systems and, more particularly, to retainers for detachably retaining a cutting tool and a sleeve within a support member.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Over the years, man has designed a variety of different tools for cutting materials. One such tool is employed in the mining of underground material such as coal and the like. The tools, commonly referred to as “cutting bits”, are affixed to rotating cutting drums located on mining machines. As the cutting bits are advanced into the material to be mined, the cutting bits dislodge the material from the seam to enable it to be collected on a conveyor arrangement for removal from the mine. Each such cutting bits commonly has an elongated cylindrical shank portion that is received in a mounting block that is attached to the driven cutting drum. A replaceable cutting insert, fabricated from hardened material, is usually affixed to the end of the cutting bit. In many applications, wear sleeves are employed to support the cutting bit within the support member and to reduce the wear experienced by the support member resulting from continuous operation.
A variety of bit retainer methods and systems have been designed. Examples of such retainer arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,309 to Engle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,856 to Emmerich et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,783 to Emmerich, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,147 to Rettkowski.